1. Technical Field
The exemplary invention generally relates to housings and portable electronic devices using the housings.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices with wireless communication modules, such as mobile phones, are widely used in work, everyday life, and even entertainment. Consumers consider purchase mobile phones not only because of their communication capabilities, but also because of their appearances.
Typically, to improve the external appearance and quality of an outer housing of the portable electronic device, a light emitting member, such as a LED is mounted to an outer surface of the housing to emit an attractive light around the housing. However, light emitting members for improving the external appearance of the housing will consume additional power from the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the arts.